The New Bachelor on Berk
by alphaeret
Summary: There is an alpha male in town and everyone is quite taken with him. In spite of the never-ending warm welcome, Eret fully intends to earn his stay on Berk. (No pairings)
1. The Alpha Male

Ruffnut has to stop herself from practically drooling at the sight of a bare-chested Eret, Son of Eret flexing his gorgeous six pack and bulky arms.

He has recently cut his dark hair, which is hanging loose just above his shoulders. He looks irresistibly handsome - a fine specimen of a man. Very easy on the eyes! Unfortunately, Ruffnut is not the only one whose attention the hot ex-trapper has caught.

Everyone seems quite charmed by Eret. He is quite the handyman, helping out where he can and making an effort to know the villagers. The kids naturally gravitate toward him, the women are head over heels and the men both envy him and want to be his friends.

Ruffnut lets out a disappointed sigh when Eret pulls a shirt over his head.

Tuffnut suddenly appears next to her, looking irritated. "How long are you going to stand here and stare at the guy?"

Ruffnut elbows him in the ribs. "However long I please! What is it to you?"

Tuffnut rubs his side with a grimace. "I don't know, you are my twin sister and I can't ride Barf and Belch by myself, now can I? Or can I? Hmmm."

His sister whacks him on the head. Tuffnut hits back and they are suddenly in the midst of their infamous slapping sessions, when Eret quietly slips by, going completely unnoticed by Ruffnut.

"Where did he go?!" Ruffnut whines with a pout. "Argh, this is all your fault, Tuff!"

Tuffnut snorts. "Eret did what any sane man would do, sis. And now if you will excuse me, I'm going to take our dragon for a solo flight."

Ruffnut watches him go with scowl for a moment before taking chase after him.

* * *

Eret is relieved that the female twin doesn't stalk him back to his ship.

Hiccup has offered him the forge to stay in while they build him a proper hut, but Eret still has most of his possessions stocked on board the ship. He doesn't know of the whereabouts of his old crew but hears they have retired from the dragon trapping business and returned back to being regular sailors.

Eret has grown too smitten with Berk to just up and leave now. Not to mention how fond he has grown of Skullcrusher! The fact that Hiccup entrusts him with the dragon of his deceased father means a lot. He has also been assigned with the task of building a statue of Stoick the Vast to overlook the village. Eret happily accepted the job, more than willing to earn his place.

The only downside to becoming a Hooligan is being the constant center of attention. He usually doesn't mind the women batting their eyelashes at him but the female Thorston is a bit too much. He hoped by now she would have let go of her crush but it only seems to have grown worse. Eret even flirts with girls in front of Ruffnut to turn her off but she is still so annoyingly obsessed with him.

Eret groans to himself and stares out at the horizon.

One day he will return back to his roots. Right now, however, he is content exactly where he is, even if it means putting up with a few unwanted advances.

The dragons are worth it. Berk is worth it. Hiccup is a great Chief, Fishlegs is a good buddy and Astrid is.. well, she is hotter than fire!

The world is changing and Eret wants to be a part of the change.


	2. Scars of the Past

**I hope this chapter gets a better response..**

Eret stares at the scars on his hands.

Some shallow, others deep. They all have a story behind them, each and every one of them.

"Are you okay? Why are you sitting here alone by yourself?" a voice asks him.

Eret looks up to see Astrid seating herself on the end of the fireplace, holding a mug of mulled wine.

Eret sakes his head, his gorgeous locks ruffling with the motion. "I'm fine, I just keep reminiscing on the past. I never thought I would end up here."

"A dragon rider?"

Eret lets a small melodic laugh. "Yes, but not only that. Before all of this I used to lead a very lonesome and empty life. My parents died when I was just a wee kid and I grew up among merchants and pirates. Scrubbing decks, running errands.. anything to earn a few coin or two."

Astrid nods. "So how did you end up working for Drago Bludvist?"

Eret sighs, somewhat ashamed. "He threatened to wipe out my entire tribe. I had no choice but do as told. It was either that or watching young children and women walk to the gallows. I'm not proud of those years of my life but I wouldn't undo what I did for my people."

"What matters is the presence," another voice breaks into the conversation. Hiccup sits down next to Astrid with a smile. "Now that you know better, you won't make the same mistakes again."

Eret nods in agreement. "Hopefully not," he says, looking down on his hands again.

Suddenly, Ruffnut is invading his private space. Eret sighs as he angrily pushes her away.

But Ruffnut won't budge. She only pouts and starts feeling up his amazing biceps. Eret shakes himself free from her grip. "Stop it."

"Never!"

"Ruffnut.. " Hiccup says in a warning tone. "Leave him alone."

Ruffnut scoffs but complies. "You guys are no fun whatsoever!"

Eret sighs in relief. "Thanks, mate."

"It's only the Chiefly thing to do," Hiccup replies. "I need to look after all of my people."

Eret smiles gratefully. He is still new to being a Hooligan but is already seen as a part of the tribe, at least in Hiccup and Astrid's eyes.


	3. Nightmares

Eret bolts up from his bed with a gasp. It's the same nightmare all over again.

He is five years old and drowning, trapped below a thick layer of ice. He remembers it like it was yesterday. It was only sheer luck that someone happened to be nearby and saw the ice break. Eret doesn't remember the face of the man that saved him but he knows he is no longer in this world.

Eret sighs and places his feet down on the cold wooden floor of Hiccup's old forge. Even with the fireplace lit up, the room is freezing. But Eret doesn't want to complain. Hiccup is so hospitable and gave him a roof over his head. Eret is thankful for that alone.

Fortunately, Eret doesn't have endure the suffering alone. Skullcrusher suddenly cracks his eyes open and yawns.

"Sorry to wake you up, boy," Eret apologizes to his dragon. "I'm just going to go for a walk." The dragon still takes follow outside and Eret decides then he may as well just to go for a late night flight.

While soaring through the starry skies, Eret nearly collides into someone. He looks up in surprise to see Hiccup's mother, Valka, on her dragon Cloudjumper circling around him like a predator.

"What are you doing out this late, Trapper?" she asks with venom in her tone.

Eret frowns. "Trapper?"

Valka snorts. "Yes, trapper. Don't think I have forgotten what you did. Just because my son is all too forgiving it doesn't mean I am."

Eret hangs his head low. "I'm sorry about that. I really am trying to change."

"I wish I could believe you. Hopefully my son will open his eyes soon and see you for what you truly are," Valka sneers and then flies past him.

For the first time since his arrival, Eret feels unwelcome. He knows he and Valka were off to a bad start but he wouldn't have guesses she resented him this much. While Hiccup tries to see the good in everyone, it appears his mother is the opposite case. She looks for the bad and clings to it.


End file.
